


Old...Friends

by gladsomemind



Series: Scenes From Lives Never Lived [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Implied past Radek/Methos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: It’s not always about Rodney.





	Old...Friends

Rodney was stick a fork in him done.  The wraith were dealt with for the time being, all the immediate fires were supposed to be out.  Both he and Radek should be done.  Time to get some sleep and recuperate from the siege.  What he really didn’t need right now was another problem to present itself and get in the way of clearing some of the drugs from their system.  Of course the Universe hated him so naturally there was someone coming in needing just one more thing.  However it wasn’t someone he recognised so it had to be one of the people from the Daedalus, which in turn meant it was someone who had no proper respect for everything the two physicists did around here and how it may be beneficial to let them get some fucking sleep.

Only this scrub wearing newbie, hey a doctor – Rodney wasn’t completely out of it, didn’t appear to actually want anything but to stare at Radek until he got some recognition.  Recognition he got in spades, if the stunned look on his colleague’s face was anything to go by.

“Radek.”  The newcomer addressed the Czech as if he was going to turn feral and attack him.  Given the past week they’d been having it was more of a possibility than normal and gave credence to the two having history that Rodney knew nothing about.

“Adam.”  It was going to take forever for this to be cleared up if they didn’t start talking in sentences of more than one word.

The stranger broke first in the staring contest they had managed to kick off, something of a miracle given how death warmed over the entire base was.  “Joe told you?” A nod from Zelenka the only response.

“I came on the Daedalus as a medic so theirs could come through the gate with the reinforcements.  Figured I should come announce myself so you don’t end up walking round a corner into me.”  He looked down at the brown paper bag in his hand before proffering it to Zelenka.  “A peace offering.  I have more, although right now I’d probably prescribe sleep more than anything else.”

“What it is?”  Rodney had watched the strange interaction but wasn’t prepared to be ignored any longer.

“Condoms and lube.”  The previous diffidence was gone as this upstart had the unmitigated gall to snap at the base’s head scientist!  “Why?  Do you want him to share?”  With that Rodney was dismissed as the soon to be sorry doctor returned all his attention to Rodney’s second, who was busy staring in disbelief at the bag’s contents.  “We’ll talk later?”

Radek didn’t even look up.  “Later.”

Carson’s newest grunt turned to leave at that point before turning back and in a voice full of the respect that had been hitherto lacking actually addressed Rodney politely.  “Doctor Mckay,” he turned to Radek. “Doctor Zelenka,” and back to solid eye contact with Rodney.  “In case it gets forgotten later - thank you for all the work you’ve been doing protecting the city.  I know it will have taken more from you than people will necessarily acknowledge and I know that I like to be able to sleep without the threat of imminent death.”  They got a self-depreciating grin that probably got this guy out of as much trouble as it got him into.  “Now I just need to find where I’m billeted but that’s my problem not yours.”

With a nod shared between the scientists and a parting comment of ‘Gentlemen’ Radek’s buddy left them leaving Rodney no option but to round on the only other person left in the room.  “Who was that?”

With a dopier look than normal Radek was reaching into the bag.  “Best boyfriend ever,” said without a hint of sarcasm Rodney considered paging Carson about the sudden possession.  Radek didn’t pull condoms or lube from the bag though but a bag of ground coffee.  “So, Rodney.  Want a drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> Radek as a watcher is not my idea. In a comment or a note it was referenced that it was someone's head-cannon that Radek was a watcher and was hiding from Methos. I just figured it would be more interesting if they had something of a past. If you can identify that fic let me know because technically it inspired this little ditty.


End file.
